


Behind the Eyes

by prettyaveragewhiteshark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover as Married, additional characters will come in as the story progresses, and the rating will change as well, human!kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyaveragewhiteshark/pseuds/prettyaveragewhiteshark
Summary: Kara Danvers hates Lena Luthor because of a sordid incident buried in the past, but they are forced to work together when they are assigned to go undercover as a married couple to bust up a drug ring.





	1. Chapter 1

“What?” Kara said, her tone somewhere between stunned amusement and indignance. “You’re not serious.”

She looked between J’onn and Alex, her heart sinking as she saw just how serious they both were. She dropped her head, pinching her temples between her thumb and forefinger. 

“J’onn, you know I can’t do this.”

“You can,” J’onn’s voice rumbled, “and you will. I’m putting a lot on the line heading up this mission, and I need the most qualified personnel in the field.”

“Yeah, but her?” Kara cried, flinging her arm out to gesture towards the hallway outside. “There’s no one else who could be my partner? Anyone else?”

“No,” J’onn said firmly. “There isn’t.”

“Alex…” Kara said weakly, looking to her sister for aid.

Alex lifted her hands. “J’onn is right. We went through everyone’s files, and you two have the specialities we need out there.”

“I don’t trust her.”

J’onn crossed his arms across his chest. “She’s been vetted the same as you and every other agent we have. There is no reason to doubt her loyalty.”

“I can think of a few,” Kara muttered, not meeting J’onn’s eyes. 

“If you don’t want her as your partner, we can have you replaced with someone else,” J’onn said. 

Kara looked up sharply. “No.”

“Good.” J’onn stood. “Then that’s settled. The briefing is tomorrow at zero five. Don’t be late.”

 

* * *

 

The crack of pool balls and familiar smell of beer did little to calm Kara’s nerves that night. She stood beside Alex, watching James take his turn but her mind was elsewhere. Alex nudged her back to reality with her shoulder. 

“Hey. Where are you?”

Kara took a stiff swig of her drink. “In an alternate universe where a Luthor isn’t the person I have to rely on to save my skin in the most dangerous mission I’ve ever been on.”

Alex sighed. “She’s not that bad, Kara.”

Kara snorted angrily, shooting her a hard look. “Seriously? I mean, I get not wanting to undermine J’onn’s authority, but you’re really defending that snake to me?”

“I’m just trying to keep you focused here,” Alex said. “You can’t be at peak performance if you’re busy hating your partner.”

Kara didn’t respond, waving Maggie off when she offered her the pool stick. “I’m not in the mood.”

“Kara, listen to me. Lena is the best one for this job. And we’re going to be listening in on and seeing everything. Even if she did try something, which she won’t, we’d be raining hell down on her before she even realized what hit her. Okay?”

“You didn’t see her, Alex,” Kara said, her eyes far away again. “You didn’t see what I saw.”

“You’re right,” Alex admitted. “I didn’t. I wasn’t there. And I’m sorry that you had to witness everything that happened. But, Kara, I know what went down in court, and I know the right people were brought to justice.”

Kara’s jaw was tight and she just nodded silently. Alex stepped in front of her, taking her shoulders, dipping her head to meet Kara’s gaze.

“You’re the best we have, Kara. We need you out there. And no matter what happens, I’ve got your back. Always.”

Kara met her eyes, searching them for a moment, her expression softening. She looked down, collecting herself, closing her eyes for a moment. Then she breathed in deeply, lifting her gaze again. 

“I know. You’re right. I’m good, I’m focused. I won’t let you down.”

“I never thought you would,” Alex said, her smile gentle but not far-reaching enough to mask the concern in her eyes. 

Kara slept fitfully that night, plagued by nightmares. Images of flames burning in an overturned car, the warmth of blood on her hands, the sound of gunshots, the flash of red and blue police lights, and above it all the faces of Lex and Lena Luthor. She bolted upright, sweating, gasping for breath. Her clock read 2:33am. 

She padded to the bathroom, splashing some cool water on her face, rubbing a wet palm across the back of her neck. The apartment was silent. Even the streets outside were unusually still. A chill went down her spine and she closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. The echo of her own voice rang in her ears,  _ no, Clark, please. _ She shook her head abruptly and went back to her bedroom. She stripped off her pajamas, throwing on spandex shorts and a sports bra, plugging in her headphones and turning the volume up high. 

She lost herself in the fast rhythm of her workout playlist, throwing hooks and roundhouses and jabs at her punching bag. The buildings outside were mostly dark, a few windows yellowly lit like glowing eyes. They watched her as she worked up a sweat and a racing heartbeat, breathing in time to her furious fists, drowning out her dreams, burying her demons. 

She entered the DEO’s main briefing room that morning clothed all in black, stoic, mission-ready. She wasn’t the only one there. Alex, J’onn, and a few others had already gathered around the holographic table. She took her place at Alex’s side.

Alex looked over at her.

“How’re you feeling?”

Kara met her gaze. “Ready,” she said simply. 

Alex squeezed her shoulder, nodding. “Good.”

Kara felt someone step up to stand on her other side. Lena Luthor placed her mission file on the table, flipping it open. She glanced over at Kara.

“Good morning,” she said.

“Morning,” Kara responded shortly. 

“Alright,” J’onn’s voice boomed. “Let’s get started. Operation Double Under begins today as of zero nine hundred. Open your briefing folders to the first page.”

It was a search-and-destroy mission, a hunt for an underground gang  of drug dealers who had introduced a new drug onto the market. Its street name was Daxamite, and, though it was relatively new on the black market, it had already caused a stir. The drug was said to transport people into hallucinatory states while also imbuing them with superhuman strength and speed. In the wrong hands, it could be deadly. The DEO was on a personal mission to eliminate all known stashes of the drug, as well as apprehend the gang leaders and bring them to justice. But a simple sting operation wouldn’t be enough for how deep the gang ran in the underground drug system. 

“Danvers, Luthor, we’ve created two fake identities for you. Luthor, you’re Kathryn Blake of the Blake Software fame, a lesser known step-daughter who inherited a portion of the late Robert Blake’s fortune. Danvers, you’re Laura Blake, her wife and a world-traveling trust-fund millionaire.”

Kara knew the details - the undercover married couple detail was one of the first things she was told about the mission - but her guts still twisted at the word ‘wife.’ But she glanced up at J’onn, nodding, letting her poker face do the work for her. She tried to ignore the way Lena seemed suddenly more present at her side than she had been before, the implications of their pending faux relationship burning a hole in the side of Kara’s head. She forced herself to listen to the rest of the briefing.

“...we’ll know more about the length of the mission depending on intel we discover. Updates will be put out as the situation develops. Danvers, Luthor, make sure you have everything ready for insertion today at zero nine. Your car will be ready no later than zero eight thirty. Any questions?”

There was quiet around the table. 

“Alright, then,” J’onn said. “Dismissed.”

 

* * *

 

The penthouse was massive. Why two people would ever need this much space or luxury was completely beyond Kara. James, dressed as a chauffeur, was helping to carry their bags in. 

“Nice digs, huh?” he said as he walked over to the massive balcony window. He grinned at Kara. “You two shouldn’t have any trouble getting comfortable.”

She shrugged, hiding a smile. “It’s okay, I guess.”

“Alright, let me give you guys a rundown of the layout,” James said. “There’s wires in every room, in case we need to hear anything. The internet is hardwired into a secure network, so you don’t need to worry about anyone hacking our correspondence.” He beckoned them into their bedroom and back into the walk-in closet. 

“Wardrobes are fully equipped,” he said, depressing a button hidden under a lip of the dark mahogany wood. There was a mechanical whirring sound and the wardrobe doors slid back, revealing a hidden compartment. Row after row of weapons unfolded from the wardobe’s depths - knives, handguns, assault rifles, grenades of every type, all lined up in pristine formation. 

Lena chuckled lightly. “Just the basics, then?”

“There’s more where that came from,” James said. He showed them the hidden compartments in the bathroom, kitchen and guest rooms, all full of high-tech gadgetry  - ear mics, rappelling pistons, industrial-strength lasers, stun guns.

“It’s all here. And fingerprint activated too, so you can entertain house guests without worrying that someone’s going to stumble upon your toys.”

After the tour, James gave them each a black burner cell phone. 

“For emergencies only, if you need a team here immediately.” 

“Anything else?” Kara asked. 

“Just one more thing.”

James reached into his pocket, pulling out two small rings. He inspected them closely. 

“I think this one is Luthor’s, and this one is yours, Kara.”

He handed the rings to both of them. Kara nodded. “Right. Wedding rings.”

Hers was beautiful, glittering diamonds likely worth more than her yearly salary set into a pear-shaped face. She slid it on, flexing her hand slightly and trying to ignore how strange it felt. 

“That’s all I’ve got,” James said. “Don’t forget, your first party is tonight. We’ll send follow-up documentation on the targets, but I’m pretty sure you should have it all down by now.”

He smiled and give Kara a fist bump. “Good luck, you two. Don’t have too much fun.”

The latch on the door snapped shut and locked automatically behind him. 

Kara picked up her suitcase without a second glance at Lena and wheeled it into the closet to begin unpacking. She heard Lena come in behind her and silently begin doing the same. Several minutes passed, broken only by the quiet clink of the hanger heads on the clothing rods. 

Kara eyed her partner subtly, sizing her up. She'd seen Lena in training, fighting other agents for practice. She was good - it seemed that the DEO hadn't been the first place she'd ever been taught to fight. Her movements were quick and brutal, loaded with hidden power, reminiscent of the way a crocodile snapped the neck of its prey when striking. And though her features were striking, with her narrow nose, high cheekbones and razor jaw, her appearance and demeanor both belied her strength. At first glance, no one would suspect that she was so dangerous. 

A flash of memory burst behind Kara’s eyes - the smell of gunpowder; warm, bloody palms; Lena’s face coming in clear through the smoke. Kara blinked, looking down at her hands, sliding another shirt onto a hanger. She swallowed down the iron in the throat, focusing on her breaths.

The mission, she reminded herself. The mission was priority.

Lena was her partner, not a Luthor. Not in that way, at least. Not for now. Kara's mind balked at the suggestion that Lena could be anything but an enemy, but she ignored the resistance. It would have to do for now, lying to herself like this. She took another glance at Lena, trying to cement the image of her like this in place of the memories. The way her face was calm, set against a backdrop of domesticity. Slowly, Kara's heart rate began to drop and she felt relief; perhaps this could work after all. 

“So,” Lena said, not looking over at Kara. “What do you think you’ll wear tonight?” 

The question startled Kara, as casual and light as a friend discussing party plans. She tried not to let it show. 

“I don’t know. A dress, I guess.”

“You should wear that red one that I like. It’s sure to turn some heads.”

Kara looked at Lena, half-shocked, half-outraged. 

“Excuse me?”

Lena blinked, obviously not expecting Kara’s vehemence. 

“I’m sorry, I just thought…”

“‘The red one that I like’?”

“I just thought that if we’re going to be a married couple, we should practice authenticity.”

Kara looked away, clearing her thoughts, collecting herself for a moment. She turned back to Lena. 

“I am here to apprehend some bad guys and bust up a drug ring. I’ll do whatever it takes to make that happen, but I’m not interested in playing wives in private.”

“My mistake,” Lena said, and Kara turned away again, returning to her unpacking.

Kara spent the rest of that day sitting at the kitchen bar on her laptop computer, reviewing the documentation that detailed the target they had to meet at the party. Maxwell Lord, a thirty-something billionaire, known both for his technologically brilliant mind as well as his dabblings in the criminal world. He was their first lead, and would likely be a valuable asset in learning more about the Daxamite. 

Lena didn't bother her until, with a few hours to go, she sat across from Kara and suggested that they quiz each other on their fabricated identities, just to be on the safe side. Kara couldn't deny the wisdom of it and she agreed. 

Lena started. “Where were you born?”  

“Tampa, Saint Mary’s hospital, June 29th, 1990 at 6:47am. Where did we meet?”

“At the surprise 25th birthday my best friend threw for me in New York. I was drunk on champagne and you were fixing your makeup in the bathroom. You drove me home and left your number by a glass of water on my nightstand. Where did we go on our honeymoon?”

“Paris. Cliche, but you liked that about it and I didn't have a preference.”

They continued their quizzing until an hour before the party. Kara showered and changed, curling her hair before applying dark eyeshadow, red lipstick and a thigh holster. Lena stepped out of the closet behind her in a black sheath, sliding on a pair of earrings. Kara turned to face her. 

“Ready?”

“Is my gun showing at all?”

Kara looked her up and down. 

“I don't see it.”

“Good. Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

The throbbing bass wrapped its way around Kara’s chest, numbing her senses, making her skin feel like it was shivering. The martini bit on its way down, doing little to soothe her frustrations. So far they’d been approached by several men, none of whom were the right one, and her cheeks were aching from all the fake smiles she’d had to produce for each of the inebriated, over-confident bastards. She made another casual glance around the room full of pulsating bodies, acting as though she wasn’t lingering on the VIP booth where Maxwell Lord sat with five other women. 

Lena leaned over, a small smile pulling the corner of her mouth.  “If you keep doing that someone is going to notice.”

Kara forced a smile of her own, tilting her head to look at Lena as though she had said something charming. She kept her lips taut, wary of anyone trying to read their conversation from a distance. “We are wasting our time here, he hasn’t given us a second look all night.”

Lena chuckled, then tipped her head back, downing the last of her cocktail. She slid off her barstool and took Kara’s hand. A jolt of adrenaline shot through Kara and it took her every strength to keep from pulling away. Lena seemed to notice and her eyes flashed a warning despite the smile on her red lips. 

“Just follow my lead.”

She pulled Kara onto the dance floor, wrapping her arm around Kara’s low back. A sickening shiver crawled up Kara’s spine. She felt her nostrils flare, her muscles tighten, her heartbeat and breathing jump into overdrive as her best instincts screamed for fight or flight. Lena’s hand came up, stroking her cheek, forcing eye contact. 

“If I can see that look on your face, so can everyone else,” she crooned

She was right. Kara steeled herself, taking a deep breath, re-focusing herself. She’d had to do worse things than this. She couldn’t think of what those things were at the moment, but this was not outside the realm of her abilities. She closed her eyes, leaning back as though feeling the music move her. Three breaths, the bass shaking the floor up through her heart, the flash of strobes illuminating the skin of her eyelids, the hand holding her steady at the small of her back. Then she was back, leaning forward, arms wrapping around Lena’s neck, swaying along with her movements.

“That’s better,” Lena said in her ear.

They moved in synch to the music, making their way slowly across the dance floor. Their bodies were so close Kara could feel Lena’s pistol pressed against the outside of her thigh. At least, Kara thought, she’d know how to disarm her if the need arose. 

Maxwell Lord’s booth was only a few paces away now. Kara didn’t look, trying to play it completely cool, trying to look lost in the rhythm of the synthesized bass. Lena’s body pressed against hers, moving the two of them ever closer. Kara did her best to match her movements; of the two of them, she had to admit that Lena was the better dancer. Lena slid her arms over Kara’s shoulders and leaned in close.

“If he looks at you, seduce him.”

Kara glanced up toward the booth and felt a jolt in her stomach as she realized Maxwell Lord was looking right at her. She tilted her head, allowing a coy smile to curl her lips, then bit Lena’s earlobe, careful not to draw any noticeable blood. Lena hissed in pain, her hand balling into a fist around Kara’s dress at her hip, but otherwise she didn’t move. Maxwell Lord’s normally sly face twisted into a small grin. He gestured to one of the bodyguards standing at the back of the booth, whispering to the giant of a man. 

A change in tempo sent them turning in place on the dancefloor. Lena’s eyes were watering slightly and the way she was gripping Kara’s shoulders, Kara could tell she was resisting the urge to touch her ear. Lena slid a hand around the back of Kara’s neck, pulling their faces close. 

“What the fuck was that, sweetheart?” Lena smiled. 

Kara gave a wide grin. “Seduction,” she said. 

Lena was about to reply when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

“Mr. Lord invites you to come sit with him,” said the bodyguard from the booth, leaning down to be heard over the music. 

Lena glanced quickly at Kara who gave her a smug smile, then nodded to the bodyguard. “We’d love to.”

Maxwell Lord smiled broadly as they stepped into the booth. “Welcome, ladies. What are you drinking?”

“Whiskey sour for me,” Lena said. “And a dirty martini for my wife.”

Maxwell gestured to an attendant standing behind the booth, who nodded and left.

He leaned forward, extending a hand. “Maxwell Lord.”

“Kathryn Blake,” Lena said. 

“Laura Blake,” Kara smiled, shaking his offered hand. 

His eyebrows lifted slightly. “Married, then?”

Kara smiled as genuinely as she could manage, nodding and putting her hand on Lena’s thigh. “For nearly two years now.”

“My congratulations,” Maxwell said. “Now, I know I haven’t seen you here before. I would’ve remembered.”

“We just moved, actually,” Lena said. “Got tired of New York, wanted to try somewhere sunnier.”

“And what do you think so far?”

“Passable,” Kara shrugged, then laughed to give levity to the short response. 

Lena put her hand over Kara’s fingers, squeezing slightly. Kara kept her face impassive but Lena’s message was clear -  _ be fucking nice, this guy is our ticket in _ . The attendant arrived with the drinks, offering them on a platter. Kara took a sip of hers politely, wishing Lena had ordered her a shot of something stronger.

“The nightlife certainly isn’t lacking,” Lena said, “but we’re definitely more used to more...interesting pastimes.”

“Is that right?” Maxwell said with a cocked eyebrow. “And what do you consider to be more interesting than all of this?”

Lena smiled, glancing out at the dance floor and gesturing with her glass. “Don’t get me wrong, this is very impressive. We just have more of a taste for, shall we say, the more illicit of life’s pleasures.”

A greasy smile spread across Maxwell’s face. He looked like he was about to say something when a bodyguard stepped forward, leaning down to whisper in his ear. The smile dropped from his face and he nodded, murmuring something unintelligible to the bodyguard. Maxwell leaned forward.

“Forgive me, ladies, but I have to go. Time sensitive issue.”

“Of course,” Lena said, waving her hand. “No need to apologize. We’ll get out of your hair.”

“No, no,” Maxwell said, standing and buttoning up his suit jacket. “You girls take all the time you need here, the drinks are on me.”

Kara smiled despite the feeling of her heart sinking. Their lead was about to walk away and there was nothing they could do to stop him. 

Just before he was about to step out of the booth, Maxwell Lord stopped and reached inside his jacket. Kara tensed up, her adrenaline spiking, a hundred different methods for dodging a bullet and disarming Maxwell Lord flashing through her mind. But his hand emerged and he was holding a business card between his first and middle finger. He handed it to Lena. 

“Keep in touch. I have some...interesting things to show you ladies.”

He winked, then turned and left. 

Kara sat back after a moment’s heartbeat, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Lena was reading over the card. She looked up at Kara.

“Well, that’s a start, right?”

Kara took the card from her, looking over Maxwell Lord’s personal cell number. 

“It sure is.”

 

* * *

 

When they arrived back at the apartment that night, Kara shrugged off her purse and stepped out of her heels first thing. Her ears were still ringing from the noise of the club. They had stayed long enough to not seem conspicuous, sipping gingerly at their drinks, chatting idly about the scenery in the club in order to seem engaged with each other. Lena’s hand stayed on her leg idly, purely for the sake of appearances, but Kara could still feel burning where Lena’s palm had been. 

“I’m going to call Alex, give her an update,” Kara said over her shoulder as she headed onto the balcony. She saw Lena nod before disappearing into the bedroom. 

Alex answered on the first ring. 

“How’d it go?”

“Good, I think,” Kara sighed, leaning her forearms on the balcony railing. “We talked to him, but he had to leave before we got any sort of intel. He did leave us his card, though, so I think we’ll be able to follow up on it.”

“That’s good. I’ll let J’onn know. How long do you think until you’ll get a hold of him?”

“Can’t say. I don’t want us to seem desperate, so probably a few days at the least.”

“Okay, make sure you keep us updated.”

“Of course.”

“And…” Alex hesitated. Kara heard her take a deep breath. “How’s the rest of it going?”

Kara knew exactly what she meant. She bowed her head, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“Fine, I guess. As expected.”

“Has she said anything about....anything?”

Kara let out a short laugh. “No. Why would she?”

“I don’t know, maybe she’d want to clear the air or something?”

“No,” Kara said. “She hasn’t.”

 

* * *

 

A Danvers. Of course. On this mission, of all missions, they assigned her to a Danvers. The irony of it was rich, she had to admit. Likely karma coming back around to punish her for her family’s myriad sins. Or, more optimistically, the universe granting her a chance to redeem herself from the same. 

Lena lowered herself onto the bed, sighing as she slid off her shoes. Kara was a good agent, and could have been an excellent partner if it wasn’t for her blood grudge against the Luthor name. She was more than competent, whip-smart, deadly with any sort of weapon you cared to put in front of her, and the strongest brand of stubborn. With Lena’s intellect and technological prowess, they should’ve been a dream pairing. 

But Lena could still see Kara in tears, kneeling on the pavement, blood on her hands. She could see the way she screamed, she could hear it. And every time Kara looked at her now, Lena knew she couldn’t think of anything else either. A tremor went through Lena’s stomach, close to her spine. She wanted to be more than a monster, more than a Luthor. Her whole life she’d been told its all she’d ever be, but she had a stubborn streak of her own. They were wrong about her.

She slid off her dress and her holster, laying them on the bedclothes, and pulled her badge out of the small pocket beside the gun. Her fingers traced the shield. This was her redemption, her atonement, and this mission was the chance she needed to make things right again. 

She pulled on a bathrobe and went out to the balcony door. Kara was still leaning against the railing, talking on the phone, her voice muffled through the glass. Lena debated the wisdom of interrupting her for a moment, then pushed away her doubts. The glass door slid open silently. 

“...she hasn’t,” Kara was saying. 

Lena could hear Alex’s muffled voice, unintelligible through the speaker at Kara’s ear. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Kara replied. “She’s nothing to me.”

Alex was speaking again and Kara huffed, shaking her head. 

“Well I guess she should’ve thought of that before she let her brother kill my cousin.”

Lena felt the words like a spike sliding between her shoulder blades. Her breath left her in a rush. Kara’s shoulders shifted as she heard the sound, and she turned. Lena stepped back, her mouth opening for an explanation. 

Kara’s phone hand came down to her side. “Are you fucking eavesdropping on me?”

“No, no, I’m…” Lena stumbled on her words. “I was just...I just wanted to let you know that I was going to go take a shower.”

Kara stared at her, her mouth in a tight line, the familiar look of distaste heavy on her brow. 

“In case you needed me. If there was an emergency,” Lena said, feeling her ears flush red. 

There was a long silence, then Kara shook her head. “Okay, great. Thanks for letting me know.”

Lena nodded and turned, hurrying away. She heard Kara slide the balcony door shut. Her ears were ringing, embarrassment pounding in her veins. She let the shower heat to scalding and then stood under the stream, letting the steam fill her lungs, watching the water swirl away down the drain.

_ I didn’t pull the trigger. I didn’t pull the trigger. I didn’t pull the trigger.  _

She tried to focus on the mantra, tried to pull all of her thoughts and energy into the thought the way her therapist had taught her. But she could see it still, Clark’s blank face, Kara kneeling amid the rubble and ruin, the bright scarlet of fresh blood on her hands. 

_ I didn’t pull the trigger _ .

Lena pressed her back against the cold tile. Who was she kidding? Kara would never forgive her. And Lena could hardly lay blame; she’d be lying if she said she’d forgiven herself. The demons, the nightmares, the name Luthor branded onto her clothing, her nametags, her badge, wouldn’t let her. She sank under the stream of water, letting it pound into the back of her neck. 

_ But I didn’t pull the trigger. _


End file.
